This invention relates to a collapsible tubular rocking chair frame. More specifically, the invention relates to such a collapsible frame in which a major elongate frame element is interrupted by hinge means to make it foldable and movable tubular support means for holding the hinge means in a fixed linear position so that the frame element is held in its set-up condition.
The prior art includes a number of patents disclosing tubular-framed chairs wherein the seat and back panel is in the form of a fabric web. Among the chairs disclosed in the prior art having such structure is the rockable chair of deck or lawn type disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,059 to W. C. Martin issued Apr. 13, 1954.
Chairs of this general type in the prior art have often not been readily collapsible: a major elongate element has been one rigid piece which has, of course, made the chair difficult to move and space-consuming to store.